Tout change
by val0ul0v3
Summary: 2 ans après la saison 3, Rick est fiancé tandis que Beckett vit des moments difficiles


2 ans se sont passés depuis la fin de la saison 3. Kate est toujours avec Josh pour une raison inconnu de la part de ses amies. Castle lui sort avec une fille dénommé Julie. Lanie est toujours avec Esposito. Ryan est marié avec Jenny depuis 1 an. Aujourd'hui, c'est une journée de paperasse au 12th district. Le téléphone ne sonne pas pour annoncer un nouveau meurtre. Kate était toujours la première arrivée normalement, mais pas aujourd'hui. Esposito et Ryan arrive à 8 :00 et remarque avec étonnement que leur patronne n'est pas là.

Esposito : as-tu vu sa

Ryan : maman n'est pas là

Esposito : et papa va bientôt arriver

Ryan : normalement elle est déjà là

Capitaine : bonjour vous deux

Esposito : bonjour capitaine

Ryan : savez-vous où est Beckett

Capitaine : aucune idée je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin et son char n'est pas en bas

Ryan : c'est étrange

Esposito : elle doit faire la grâce matinée

Capitaine : bon vous avez du boulot à faire

Ryan et Esposito : oui capitaine

Les deux inspecteurs se mettent au boulot. Une heure plus tard, Castle arrive tout joyeux.

Castle : bonjour vous deux, où est Beckett

Ryan : aucune idée

Castle : j'ai son café

Esposito : donne-le-moi

Castle : non c'est seulement à elle

Ryan : tu m'as l'air souriant ce matin

Castle : Julie a accepté de m'épouser

Pendant ce temps, Beckett avait appelé le capitaine pour dire qu'elle prenait quelques jours de vacances. Le capitaine n'était pas trop d'accord, mais fini par accepté t'y donner, car ce n'était pas une fille à prendre des congés pour rien d'après son dossier.

Capitaine : Ryan, Esposito prenez la job de Beckett aussi

Ryan (surpris) : pourquoi

Capitaine : elle est en vacances

Esposito : vous rigolez vacances et Beckett sont deux mots qui ne vont pas ensemble

Capitaine : pourtant aujourd'hui ils vont ensembles

Castle : qu'est-ce qu'elle a

Capitaine : aucune idée, mais inquiété vous pas pour elle, aller retrouver votre fiancé plutôt

Castle : je vais aller la voir chez elle

Capitaine : inutile elle est en dehors de la ville

Ryan : sa ne ressemble pas à Beckett sa partir sans rien dire à personne

Esposito : je reviens

Esposito prend l'ascenseur pour descendre jusqu'à la morgue voir sa blonde ainsi que la meilleure amie de Kate Beckett.

Lanie : bonjour toi, tu étais en manque de ce matin

Esposito (sérieux) : Lanie

Lanie (inquiet) : qu'est-ce qui se passe

Esposito : Kate

Lanie (inquiet) : qu'est-ce qu'elle a

Esposito : elle prend des vacances

Lanie (En rigolant) : tu me niaise on doit la forcé pour prendre des vacances normalement

Esposito : pas cette fois-ci

Lanie : mais, elle ne m'a pas appelé en tous cas je ne crois pas

Lanie part vérifier dans son cellulaire et elle découvre qu'elle l'avait fermé. Elle l'ouvre et voit 20 appelles en absence de Kate.

Lanie : elle m'a appelé vingt fois

Esposito(inquiet) : sa doit être sérieux Lanie

Lanie : va la voir

Esposito : mais c'est toi sa meilleure amie

Lanie : et toi son meilleur ami, non mais je ne peux sortir de ma morgue j'ai beaucoup de travail

Esposito : je vais essayer

Après l'avoir embrassé, Esposito monte en haut. Dès qu'il sort de l'ascenseur Ryan et Castle lui posent des questions. Il ne prend pas la peine de leur répondre et va voir le capitaine.

Capitaine : oui

Esposito : j'aimerais prendre ma matinée

Capitaine : désolé je ne peux vous l'accorder avec Beckett en vacances

Esposito : je dois aller la voir svp

Capitaine : ok, mais si on a un meurtre

Esposito : je sais mon cellulaire va être ouvert

Capitaine : à tantôt

Esposito : merci

Il ressort du bureau.

Castle : que fais-tu?

Esposito : je vais chez Beckett

Castle : quoi faire

Esposito : va voir ta fiancé Castle, tandis que moi je m'occupe de ma meilleure amie

Castle : je peux m'occuper de ma partenaire

Esposito (en colère) : tu me niaise, si tu t'en occuperais tu serais déjà partie là-bas la voir

Castle : pas besoin de te mettre en colère

Esposito : toi tu te fiances, tandis qu'elle est dans un état misérable

Ryan (inquiet) : qu'est-ce qu'elle a

Esposito : je ne sais pas

Ryan : pourquoi sais-tu qu'elle est dans un état misérable

Esposito : elle a appellé vingt fois Lanie, jamais sa été aussi nombreux, excuser-moi mais j'y vais

Esposito part.

Castle : je me préoccupe d'elle

Ryan : pas depuis que tu es avec Julie, votre relation a changé

Castle : c'est normal, elle ne m'aime pas pourquoi continuez t'y courir après

Ryan : ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne le montre pas qu'elle n'est pas amoureux de toi, mais tu lui as brisé le cœur

Castle : comment je peux lui avoir brisé le cœur, nous sommes jamais sorties ensemble

Ryan : deux mots : Hampton, Gina

Castle : que veux-tu me dire

Ryan : Beckett avais rompu avec Demming pour vous dire qu'elle voulait t'accompagner aux Hampton pis qu'elle t'aimait

Castle (surpris) : mais elle m'a dit bonne vacances

Ryan : elle a vu que Gina venait d'arriver, que voulais-tu qu'elle fasse, au moins tu n'as pas eu à l'endurer après sa

Castle : mais elle aussi m'a brisé le cœur en sortant avec Demming et Josh

Ryan : demming sa été que quelques semaines et Josh elle sort avec juste pour vous oublier

Castle : pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas rompu après les funérailles du capitaine et la fusillade

Ryan : aucune idée seule elle pourrait nous répondre

Esposito était arrivé devant chez Beckett. Il monte à pied les étages qui avaient pour arriver à son appartement. Devant sa porte, il cogne plusieurs coups avant de se rentre compte que la porte n'était pas barré. Il rentre encore plus inquiet que ce qu'il était en arrivant.

Esposito (en criant) : Beckett, tu es là, Beckett

Ayant pas de réponses, il se précipite dans tous l'appartement pour la chercher. Il l'a découvre quelques minutes plus tard dans son lit en petit boule.

Esposito (inquiet) : qu'est-ce qui se passe

Beckett : rien

Esposito : tu peux pleurer Kate, nous sommes chez toi

Beckett : je n'ai plus de larmes (elle était toujours dos à lui)

Esposito : Kate retourne toi

Beckett : non, je ne peux pas

Esposito : comment sa

Beckett : parce que

Soudainement, on entend cogner en bas. Esposito se propose pour aller répondre.

Josh : que fais-tu ici

Esposito : je viens voir mon amie j'ai le droit

Josh : bon tu me laisse aller la voir

Esposito : désolé, mais pas aujourd'hui

Josh : elle t'a compté ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit c'est sa pis elle t'a mis sur son bord ben c'est petite l'avait mérité

Esposito ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait à Kate, mais il lui donne un coup de poing au visage.

Esposito : ne reviens plus jamais ici

Josh : tu ne m'empêcheras pas de la voir

Esposito : je pense que tu oublie quelques chose Josh je suis policier donc j'ai beaucoup de relation qui pourrait de faire mal fais attention à toi

Josh : est-ce que sa serait une menace

Esposito : non un avertissement

Josh part en colère de chez Beckett. Esposito texte Lanie avant de remonter pour y dire que c'est grave et qu'elle devrait venir, car il connaît Beckett et jamais elle ne voudra se confier à lui. Kate est comme cela, elle arrive facilement à se confier à Lanie ou bien Castle, mais pas les autres. Ah Castle, l'amour de sa vie, mais Beckett est trop têtue pour l'admettre et préférais aller dans une relation avec un gars qu'elle n'aimait pas. Esposito arrêtais de penser à tout sa et remonte pour être auprès de Beckett.

Esposito : Kate, c'était Josh

Beckett : je sais

Esposito : je l'ai frappé

Beckett : pourquoi

Esposito : je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait hier, mais je n'aimais pas ces excuses

Beckett : de toute manière nous avons rompu hier soir

Esposito : je sais que tu souffres, mais je dois te dire quelque chose….

Beckett : qu'est-ce qui se passe

Esposito : Castle a demandé Julie en mariage et elle a dit oui

Ces paroles fut l'effet d'une bombe chez Kate. L'homme qu'elle aimait allait se marier avec une autre. Elle aurait aimé que sa soit elle, mais à cause de sa peur elle ne lui a jamais avouée qu'elle l'aimait. Du côté de Lanie dès qu'elle lu le texto d'Esposito elle monte au 12th district pour parler à Castle.

Lanie : as-tu eu une conversation avec Kate hier

Castle : non

Lanie : ok, donc c'est quelque chose de plus grave

Castle : quoi

Lanie : ben normalement quand elle m'appelle c'est pour me parler de toi, mais là

Ryan : qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle

Lanie : Esposito veut que j'aille la voir

Castle : mais tu ne peux pas

Lanie : j'ai essayer de me trouver un remplaçant, mais il n'a personne de disponible

Castle : j'y vais

Lanie : je ne suis pas sur que sa soit une bonne idée


End file.
